


Li'l Red.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dancer Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Performer Stiles, Sort of Burlesque AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his latest relationship goes down the drain, Derek Hale is in a rut. But lucky for him his sisters have a way out. A bottle of tequila, a werewolf burlesque club and a mouthy dancer. What could go wrong?</p><p>A lot.</p><p>(Previously The Silver Bullet and Little Red)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Li'l Red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I am left alone with Netflix and AO3...
> 
> All Links for Stiles' Acts are Hyperlinked in the fic.
> 
> Hope You all Like :)

"Der, it was obviously not meant to be." Laura soothed her sibling, who was half an hour into his third viewing of The Lost Valentine.

"Oh like it wasn't meant to be with Jennifer, Francis and Sam?" Derek exclaimed, shovelling in another mouthful of ice cream. Derek hale came off as a bad guy, wrapped in the leather jacket with the menacing scowl, but the man was the softest thing Laura had ever had the misfortune to be around.

"Don't forget Kate!" Cora exclaimed from her position on the breakfast bar. Derek sent her a glare and a growl and Cora laughed.

"We don't count Kate, Cora." Laura snapped eyes flashing red.

"I've got an idea..." Cora whispered, a suspiciously evil smirk forming on her face.

"I don't trust her, or that face. So I say no." Derek snapped, trying to turn back to his film.

"Derek at least hear her out." Laura took the ice cream off him and forcing him to listen to his little sister.

"You know how uncle Peter opened up that club, for werewolves. I bet we could find you a rebound. You could fuck your problems away. Plus I've been really wanting to check it out." Cora flexed her arms over her head, smirk still in place.

"Oh, Yeah, what's it called?" Laura asked, stealing a mouthful of the ice cream.

"Silver Bullet." Cora said simply.

"Peter had never had any tact." Laura sighed. "So get up Derek, go put your glad rags on. We're going clubbing." Laura slapped Derek on the back. Derek rolled his eyes, but lugged himself off the couch and headed towards his room. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"This isn't a club, Cora." Derek said as they stood outside. The neon light above the door read The Silver Bullet, but the pair of neon legs kicking over the top confirmed Derek's suspicions. That, and the girl in a corset and suspenders smoking by the door. "This is a strip club." Derek growled.

"I believe it says 'Burlesque'." Cora corrected and stepped inside. Laura followed, grabbing Derek and dragging him in with her. There was a small ticket booth stopping them from going further, the man in the booth wore only a waistcoat and black slack. He furious blonde curls and a jawline that could cut metal, from here Derek could smell that he was a wolf. 

"How many?" He asked. 

"Three." Cora lifted up three fingers and a hand out towards Laura and Derek. Derek sighed and handed her a couple of bills and Laura did the same. 

"You're eighteen, right?" The man asked, sending a wink at Cora. 

"I am." She smiled, "and so are they, well they're older." 

"Here are your tickets, the main feature will be starting in a half an hour." He slid the tickets to Cora and nodded at Derek and Laura as they passed. A tall brunette came and met them at the door. 

"Can I get you a seat?" She asked, customer service smile plastered on. "Three right?" 

"Yeah." Cora smiled as the brunette walked them to a table near the front. 

"My name is Allison, I'll be your waitress for the night. Call me back when you're ready to order drinks." Allison walked away.

"What about her?" Laura asked, pointing to Allison as she walked away.

"Uh-Uh." Cora gestured over to the bar, where Allison was pecking the cheek of the brown haired bartender. "Engaged." 

"How-"

"Ring." Cora said simply. Derek sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked. 

"Getting a drink." Derek stomped over to the bar, ready to order when a red head cut in front. 

"E's getting feisty I need 3 G&T's and a Bottle of tequila for Lyd." The girl snapped at the bartender, who sent her a sympathetic look and got to work.

"Excuse me." He tapped the girl on her shoulder and she turned around with the wrath of a thousand furies. 

"What?" She snapped. The girl had to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen; she had angled features, a slightly upturned nose, plump lips and moles scattered across her face and shoulders. 

"You cut." Derek stuttered.

"What?" Her eyebrows raised. 

"You cut the queue." He got out finally.

"Do you have six hormonal dancers who just threw a mascara brush at you because you walk to slow, waiting for these drinks?" She asked. Derek shook his head. "I didn't think so. Now, Scotty here is the best bartender in the business and if you hadn't called me out on my bullshit, I wouldn't have had this time having a go and I would have been long gone and I wouldn't have a death penalty on my head." She finished finally and turned around, picking up the tray and the bottle of tequila from the bottle neck and flouncing off. 

"Sorry about her. The girls do grate into her, so does Peter." Scott said, offering Derek a sympathetic smile. "Downsides of being the only Human dancer." 

"Only human?" Derek asked, leaning on the bar.

"Yeah, she's the headlining act. You sir, just got a mouthful from Li'l Red." Scott smiled. "What can I get you?" 

"Vodka and coke." Derek said, leaning back on the bar. 

"Quite an act from our very own MALIA!" Peter appeared on stage, in a sparkling suit. Derek couldn't believe they were related sometimes. "Now Ladies, and Gentlemen, the act all you wolves have been waiting for. Li'l RED!" Peter stepped off the stage and a[ pulsing rhythm started](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Zsnw6yxH2o). The girl he'd met before was revealed, neck bared in a simple red dress that clung to her body and was torn up one leg. Her shoulders moved with the rhythm, rolling backwards. She stepped slightlty to the side, then back to the left. She was mesmerising, all pale skin and deep red hair. She fell to one knee, whipping her head back, neck bared again. Her body moving round in a circle. She did the rest of the dance, Derek's eyes never leaving her once. 

"She's amazing." Derek whispered. 

"You're a werewolf?" Scott asked. Derek Nodded, turning back to his drink, the ice almost completely melted. "Then of course you love Red." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek didn't mean to become a regular at The Silver Bullet. 

"This is for all you ladies, who have ever had a [toothache](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-PCLG0SLkU)." Red giggled. She was sat on a piano, red hair curled to her shoulders and covered, sort of, from head to toe in a sheer lace body suit. She crossed her legs before lip syncing.

"I've got a dentist. Who's over seven feet tall. Mm I've got a dentist baby, The man is over seven feet tall, His name is Doctor Long John." She smirked as the audience erupted into laughter. She bit her lip. She was soon joined by three other girls, a redhead, a blonde with fierce red lips and a girl with dip-dyed brown hair, they were dressed in white sheer nurses outfits. Red made her way to the Doctor's chair they'd pushed on and sprawled across it.

"He took out his trusted drill, told me to open wide." She sat up and whipped her legs open. "He said he wouldn’t hurt me, then he filled my hole inside!" She climbed back onto the chair so she was kneeling and threw her head back.

Derek gulped and downed his drink.

"Back again, hey, D?" Allison asked, smiling over at Derek from her bar stool.

"He can't stay away." Scott smiled. "Hey Derek. Stay until the end, past closing time." 

Derek sat through the remaining acts. Erica, Lydia's (The Banshee) and Jojo's acts passed like a blur and Red's [act](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDPR5EoYqOs) finished the show. Her act consisted of a Red bob and a red corset. 

Derek was in deep shit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Yo, Stiles." Scott called across the bar as a tall brunette stepped out from the back door in sweats. 

"Yeah, Buddy." She called, as she walked over. Derek recognised the voice. "Oh queue guy." 

"Hey Stiles." The door guy, who Derek had learnt to be called Isaac, walked through the bar with the Bouncer, Boyd. "How you doing?"

"Take a hike, Lahey." She said, smirk in her voice. 

"Would with you honey." He winked but wandered off with Boyd. 

"Derek isn't it?" Stiles said, to Derek. 

"Yeah." He said. "Hale, Derek Hale." 

"Shit. Man. You're a Hale?" Scott said from behind the bar, where he was cleaning. 

"Yeah, Peter's my uncle."

"So that's how you come you frequent here..." Stiles nodded as she pieced the pieces together. 

"No, It's not. My sisters brought me here, a breakup remedy." He laughed to himself. 

"Well by the looks of you, I think we helped." Stiles smirked. "Come on, Hale. You can walk me to my Jeep." They walked out of the Silver Bullet, side by side and as soon as they hit the cool air Stiles spoke up. "I'm not a moron, you know."

"What?" 

"I'm not a idiot." Stiles said again, a little louder. 

"I don't-" 

"You show up and you only pay attention to my act. Now I know being the only human dancer in a wolf club, I'm going to attract people. But No one like you." She stared at him, like she was trying to decode him.

"Like me?" 

"Yeah. You stayed." 

"I stayed?" 

"Scott does the stay behind at the end, and you'll meet Red. You're the only one who stayed when you met," she gestured to herself, "Stiles." 

"Why wouldn't I want to meet Stiles. Red, I feel I wouldn't be able to talk never mind ask her out."

"You're asking Red out?" Stiles' jaw dropped.

"No, I'm asking Stiles out, hoping Red might make an appearance, but mainly Stiles." Stiles grinned, stopping in front of a blue jeep.

"Yes, Stiles says." Stiles laughed to herself, over her Yoda impression.

"Great."

"I start at eleven tomorrow, so pick me up here at three in the afternoon?" Stiles shoved her keys into her jeep, yanking open the rusty door and fumbling for a pen and paper. She shoved the paper into his hand and climbed into her jeep.

 

 

**3 Months Later.**

 

 

Derek was sat back in his usual booth, with Cora and Laura. 

"Is this your normal meet the family situation?" Laura whispered to Cora. 

"It is not. But are we normal?" Cora whispered back.

"Would you two shut up. She only has a thirty minute break, so she asked if we could meet her here." Derek shook his head at his sister and took a sip of his drink. 

"I am so sorry I'm late. We had a wardrobe mishap." Stiles appeared to the side of the booth. She was wearing a silk dressing gown, probably covering her costume for her next act. "Hi, I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." She slid into the booth beside Derek and kissed his cheek, before offering Laura her hand.

"Laura." She then gestured to Cora who was loudly slurping her drink through her straw. "What are your intentions with my brother?"

"I intend to keep hold of him and never let him go. He's a catch, and have you seen his abs. Oh My God." Stiles patted Derek's shoulder and smirked. 

"I like her." Cora mumbled. 


End file.
